Us
by Astrid-fusion
Summary: You're not supposed to, but sometimes you're drawn to what you can't have. Rose, Albus and Scorpius form an unlikely trio. But what happens when two friends start to become something more? Expect fights, friendship, sneaking and fluff. SxR.


**Hey y'all.**

**A longer Scorpius/Rose fic? Hooray!**

**I keep doing all these silly little one shots and actually, you know, I've got enough ideas going with these characters to actually make something a bit deeper out of it.**

**Don't question the time frame and it won't question you!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters associated with him. All hail JK.**

**

* * *

**

Scorpius kept slipping off the cracked leather of the seats; he pushed his sweaty palms against each other and bit his lower lip nervously. Older years chattered around him and he fought down the blush that threatened his pale cheeks. Age 11 and petrified he kept his eyes downcast, their naturally silver colour clouded with a mixture of fear and nerves. He picked at a loose thread at the hem of his robes, how he detested his mother for forcing him to change before he got to the station. Walking through that crowd of muggles with them looking at him like, like..._that_had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Can I sit here?"

Scorpius stared at the loose thread as he twirled it between his thumb and forefinger hoping that maybe, whoever the voice belonged to, wasn't talking to him.

"Can I sit here?"

The voice sounded as scared as he felt so he risked a glance upwards. He was met with an unexpected sight, a Weasley. He blinked at her, squinting against the evening sun that flooded into the carriage. Her mess of reddy-brown hair was practically glowing, each unruly curl stood out against the strong autumn glow.

"I-I guess" Scorpius' tongue tripped on his words as he desperately tried to move his things to make room. The Weasley girl flung herself into the seat, pushed her hair out of her face as she turned to smile at him.

"Thank you" she said, "I've been looking for a seat for ages – Oh, I'm Rose by the way." She thrust out her hand.

"Scorpius" he replied has he shook her hand firmly.

"Scorpius?" her eyebrows rose and even the freckles dappled across the bridge of her nose seemed surprised. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, every new acquaintance made exchanging names an uncomfortable experience and it seemed to him that this Rose girl wasn't going to be any different.

"Yeah, Scorpius as in-"

"As in the constellation?" she asked coyly, a sly smile dancing across her lips.

Scorpius just stared at her, "You're a Weasley aren't you?"

Her eyes glinted and he was met with one of the most adorable frowns he had ever seen in his life.

"So what if I am?" she asked disapprovingly as she peered down her long freckled nose at him.

Scorpius felt his face grow red and shifted his weight away from her, turning his head, in what he hoped was a nonchalant gesture, towards the window.

"And you," she said matter of factly "are a _Malfoy_." Scorpius let his grey eyes chase the scenery as it dashed past the window. He turned towards her, a sneer tugging at the corner of his mouth,

"And So what if I am?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth and then closed it again, as if she had thought of something to say, but thought better of it.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence and Scorpius for a few moments when it was interrupted by the carriage door swinging open with such force that it bounced off a rather squat fifth year straight back into the face of the person who had burst into the room, and in a flash the fifth year shot to his feet angrily, pushing up the green sleeves of his robes he advanced towards the heap of robes on the floor. A mop of black hair emerged from the folds and Scorpius found himself looking into the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen. The scrawny boy sat up slightly and Scorpius was sure that he recognised him from somewhere. The other boy pushed his hand through is jet black hair and gave a half hearted wave towards Scorpius,

"Hi, I'm – "

"Al!" Rose shot up and was out of her seat even before Scorpius knew what was happening. The fat fifth year had hauled the black haired boy up by the front of his robes. The boy named Al's feet kicked a good foot off the ground.

"You put him down!"

Scorpius dragged his eyes away from the red face of the fifth year; Rose was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring up at the fifth year.

The other older years in the carriage guffawed vacuously,

"Aww look the little girl's standing up for her boyfriend." The fifth year sneered at Rose, his blotchy face breaking into a toothy grin.

Suddenly, Scorpius realised where he recognised the boy from and in a split second a plan had formed in his mind. He cleared his throat and sunk back into the leather of the chair. The whole carriage, including Rose, turned to look at him. He tried to conjure up the way his father would sit when making business deals at home. He stretched his arm across the back of the seat and arched a single eyebrow.

"I really would put him down if I were you." Scorpius could feel the fear pumping through him and he felt as though his heart was about to thump its way out of his chest.

"Oh really?" The red face of the fifth year seemed incredulous, "and why's that then?"

"Well for one," Scorpius sighed nonchalantly as he examined his nails, "they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, they're cousins."

The fat face of the fifth year stayed incredulous and his upper lip curled in disgust.

"What's it to me?" He asked.

"By definition, if she's a Weasley, and they're cousins, by my count that makes him a Potter."

The round jovial face of the Slytherin blanched, his grip on Albus faltering as his piggy eyes shot to his friends for some kind of support. He gulped audibly and turned to Rose, an uncomfortable smile broke into a faltering laugh.

"Ah, I was only mess, I didn't – you know I'd never, I mean..." He stuttered, making an audible squeak of fear at the end of his sentence.

Rose threw Scorpius a disgruntled look before turning once more to the fifth year, who by this point had lowered Albus so that his toes scraped the floor.

"Put him down." Rose's voice was firm.

As soon as Albus' feet touched the floor the group of older years had shot out of the carriage leaving the three of them alone.

Scorpius let out a huge sigh and got to his feet, he stooped to help Albus pick up the odd assortment of items that he'd dropped as he'd burst through the door.

"I'm Scorpius" he smiled as he held out his hand. Albus shook it enthusiastically and grinned in return.

Scorpius then turned to Rose with one eyebrow raised, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, thrusting his hands in his pockets he flicked his blonde hair out his face and sidled over to the window where she was standing. But before he had a chance to open his mouth she turned towards him, arms crossed and lips pursed.

"Next time," she scowled "You let us fight our own battles."

She spun on her heel and stalked to the other side of the carriage. Scorpius stared dumb-founded after her and caught Albus' exasperated smile.

Scorpius flung himself down on the seat the other side of Albus and smiled to himself as he came to the conclusion that this Rose Weasley was exactly the kind of girl his father would warn him against. Awesome.

* * *

**What houses will our new trio be sorted into? Is this the last of our fat fifth year? Just how fiery does Scorpius like his girls? What will Albus get himself into next?**

**Aha, that all sounds like a cheesy tv show. But seriously, those are some of the ideas that are coming up. And if you want a loose idea of what might happen you should check out my mini fic – Tension. Go on...Review that too!**

**As of 15th August 2010 I shall be continuing this ASAP!**

**Reviews will make me update faster ;)**


End file.
